TOTAL INSANITY!!!
by Mr. Miagi's Banana Factory
Summary: Most insane thing I've ever written. I don't know what type of summary to write for this... To give you an idea, Hiko and Saito start square dancing... pretty much the whole RK cast is involved, that was just the only thing in my mind that stood out.


#Mr. Miagi's Banana Factory owns nothing!!!** READ THIS:** This fic contains bunches of things that MAKE NO SENSE WHAT SO EVER!!! If you find yourself in a place that makes no sense with what's been happening then chances are that the author doesn't know what they're doing either. That's why this is called TOTAL INSANITY!!! If you mention in your review that this made absolutely no sense and you didn't understand one thing, then you are obviously stupid or you didn't read this (even though it clearly states 'read this' in bolded capital letters). That would just mean, once again, that you're stupid or lazy. K, just so you know what's going on.

  
It all started with THE PILL! That's what made everyone go into madness (except for Cho, for he was already there). You will be seeing how that lil' sucker screwed up the RK people (in this fic) for life. 

****

Kenshin: *walks down Aoiya stairs* Mornin honey! *hugs Okina* 

****

Misao: Get off of him! He's my man! *glomps Okina*

****

Okina: Eek! My back!

****

Yahiko: *running in the room* Kenshin! Where's Sano?!

****

Kenshin: He went lingerie shopping with Aoshi.

****

Kaoru: Kenshin!!! You put Sano's bra in MY room again!

****

Kenshin: Oh sorry. The cup size is probably way to big for you anyway!

****

Kaoru: *whacks him with mallet*

****

Saito: *staggers into room* Hi y'all! hic Buutiful morning ain't it?! hic

****

Kenshin: You're drunk again!

****

Saito: Cho's coming over here with lemon drops, just so ya know.

****

Kenshin: *giddy* Lemon drops?!! YAY!!!

*at lingerie shop*

****

Sano: Does this thong make me look fat?

****

Aoshi: Nah, it's just not your color. Try the one with pink bunnies on it!

****

Sano: OMG! That bra is to die for!

****

Aoshi: I already own that one!

****

Sano: Fuck you!

****

Aoshi: Will you please?

****

Sano: After I try on that G-string!

*back at Aoiya*

****

Cho: I've got LEMON DROPS!!!

****

Okina: GIMME!

****

Misao: Okina my love! Wait for me!

****

Kenshin: Leave my Okina pooh alone you creepy baby killer!

****

Cho: I can flirt with the ol' geezer all I want!

****

Misao: *glomps Okina*

****

Okina: *breaks back and dies*

****

Saito: Heheh! The old smoot's dead! Tee hee!

****

Hiko: I'm HERE!

****

Kenshin: It's the candy man!

****

Hiko: I've got sake pops for all the lil' kiddies!

****

Misao: YAY!!

****

Sano: We're back!

****

Yahiko: Why are you wearing Aoshi's trench coat?

****

Sano: Yah, when we were in the lingerie store, he ripped my clothes to shreds and then we fucked like rabbits!

****

Kenshin: *pout* I didn't get to do that!

****

Aoshi: Come up stairs and you will!

****

Kenshin: OKAY!

****

Sano: ME TOO!!

*Aoshi, Kenshin, and Sano go upstairs*

****

Hiko: Heya! I can hook ya up with some speed, ya know!

****

Saito: Ah sweetness!

****

Cho: I've got lemon drops!

****

Kaoru: *runs in room* Those guys are making fun of me again!

****

Misao: Why can't they except you for the ugly bitch you are?

****

Kaoru: I oughta smack you!

****

Hiko, Saito, and Cho: BITCH FIGHT!!!

****

Yahiko: I found nummy whip cream!

****

Aoshi: *walks down stairs with no shirt* I'll be taking that. *grabs whip cream*

****

Yahiko: What the hell could you need that for?

****

Aoshi: You're to young to know such things.

****

Yahiko: Can I join you and the other guys?

****

Aoshi: The more the merrier!

****

Sano: *from upstairs* C'mon Aoshi! Can't you get up here any faster? Oh Kenshin! You feisty lil' devil!

****

Kaoru: KENSHIN!! What're you doing with MY Sano??!!!

****

Sojiro: Hey Cho! How's it goin?

****

Cho: Good! I've got lemon drops!

****

Sojiro: I've got a package for Aoshi.

****

Hiko: He's upstairs with the other guys, screwing like monkeys in heat.

****

Sojiro: I want a lemon drop! *eats lemon drop*

****

Saito: Let's start square dancing!

****

Hiko: Okay! 

*Hiko and Saito do the docey doe*

****

Cho: Perfect! I brought my clogs and everything!

****

Sojiro: Me too!

*Cho and Sojiro start clog dancing*

****

Misao: *running around with arms straight out to the sides* Whee! I'm a plane, daddy!

****

Kenshin: *comes downstairs looking very disheveled* Aoshi forgot the cherries and sprinkles.

****

Hiko: Kenshin, please recite for me the most important rule of the Hiten Mitsurugi style.

****

Kenshin: Never have oral sex without a heap of drugs to wash it down.

****

Hiko: Good boy. *throws him drug sack*

****

Saito: *starts playing banjo* Yah dude! I'm a rapper!

****

Kaoru: I raided Sano's room and I got… his sea shell bikini!

****

Cho: I wanna wear it! *snatches bikini top and puts it on over clothes* Oh, I feel so Little Mermaid-ish.

****

Sojiro: I'm gonna sing! *starts singing opera stuff in a deep, bass voice*

****

Saito: Let's go and egg them in the middle of their orgy thing!

****

Cho: YAH!!

*Hiko, Saito, Cho, and Sojiro go upstairs with eggs, tar, feather, t.p and cocaine*

****

Hiko: Bombs away! *throws egg into room*

****

Sano: Eek! I'm naked!

****

Aoshi: Oh, and I'm not?

****

Cho: *runs in room* Whooie! Ima tar y'all up, ya nudist critters! *throws tar about*

****

Kenshin: Oh it burns!!

****

Yahiko: I feel so… dirty.

****

Saito: WWWWHHHHHEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! *runs around with feathers*

****

Cho: *chucks dried tar* Oooh doggy!

****

Sojiro: *taking cocaine* Mmm… better than chocolate!

****

Kenshin: I've got marijuana! 

****

Aoshi: So? I've got pants!

****

Sano: *gasp* He DOES have pants… and he's WEARING them!

****

Yahiko: I'm not wearing pants… 

****

Kenshin: Neither am I.

****

Sano: Me neither..

****

Saito: Kill the guy with pants!

****

Hiko: I'm wearing pants.

****

Sojiro: So AM I!

****

Hiko: Ah sweet!

****

Cho: I've got pants on! WOW!

****

Saito: I just realized… I'm wearing pants as well…

****

Hiko: Kill the QUEER guy with pants!

****

Everbody else: YAH!!!

****

Aoshi: Sano's wearing pants! They're just… invisible!

****

Everbody else: *gasp*

****

Kenshin: I've got drugs y'all!

****

Saito: I wanna ballet dance!

****

Hiko: Care for a waltz?

****

Saito: Why certainly! 

*Hiko and Saito start waltzing through the room*

****

Cho: I'm going to Victoria Secrets! Y'all comin with?

****

Everbody else: OKAY!

To end this pointless fic, the RK cast then went to Victoria Secrets and had themselves a field day.

(A/N: What 'THE PILL' is or what it has to do with the story, I don't know. I just said it cuz it made it all sound purty!)


End file.
